battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines/@comment-27510151-20170517155044
Limay Heavy Shipyards, Limay, Bataan ------- A new heavy 8 gunner battleship sets of into the ocean the new Sibuyan class tactical battleship. This new battleship is a formidable ship with its wide variety of weapons and advanced tec, it is heavily armed with guns and missiles that makes it able to destroy most ships in over the horizon combat with its many missiles and advanced guidance sensors. The Sibuyan is armed with 8 x 3 46cm guns, 22 x 2 30cm dual purpose guns that can also function as heavy flak guns, 6 700mm sonar guided torpedoe lunchers with many torpedoes, 150 x 3 25mm AA guns, many CIWS, 40 silos for anti ship missiles, 140 silos for VLS fired missiles of various types. This heavy weapon battery makes it able to preform a large variety of tasks/missions, and it can also be used to support troops inland and combat submarines. If the weapons should be described in a short version when it comes to accuracy, then it could be said they don't shoot to miss. The Sibuyan is powered by 2 nuclear reactors that powers the whole 850 meter long ship, they can give enough power to make it reach 32 knots and it can last 30 years without needing to refuel. The only thing that holds this ship back is its living crews needs. The ship is also fitted with advanced navigation systems that makes it able to travel almost anywhere, and it can also preform complicated manoeuvres do its popultion system that consist of water jets that can function independently like on some fighter jets. This water jet system gives this ship manoeuvrebility that exceeds all know captital ships of the same size, and it can even keep up with some cruisers when it comes to manoeuvres. The ship is also specifically build to release a minimum amount of Heath, this gives it some stealth capabilities which it's limited Heath signature. The Sibuyan is equipped with state of the art sensors and targeting systems that makes it missiles/torpedoes very accurate, it has very high chance of hitting with its torpedoes at ranges up to 20km, and its guns are also very accurate. It's missiles are guided by a very high tec computer that can make changes in the last seconds of the flight, and it is also good at predicting the enemy movements. This ship is very well equipped with sensors that gives it very good accuracy, and it also makes it able to detect almost any foe with its new and powerful radars that is rumoured to be able to detect some stealth planes at medium range. It is also equipped with a defence system that is very similar to the Armageddon system, but better. The Sibuyan may look like it doesn't have very strong armour, but that would be a lie to say. The Sibuyan is equipped with very resilient armour that should protect it from most of the things it could face. It is also equipped with a new torpedoe belt that shares the torpedoes damage around the ship and thus makes it able to take more torpedoes, it is also very thick and strong. The ship is build with a double hull design that gives it space armour, this allows it to sacrifice some armour to gain speed while still keeping its thoughness.